koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Thouzer
Thouzer (サウザー), also sometimes known as Thouther or Souther, is one of the six successors of the Nanto Seiken style. He is governed by the "Command Star" (将星) and is the star which rules over all others within the Nanto constellation. Dubbing himself the Celestial Emperor (聖帝, Seitei), he desires to prove his unparalleled might and someday face Raoh. Due to having been born with oppositus, he doesn't fear the dangers of his pressure points being used against him from the Hokuto Shinken's techniques. In the series, he is one of the major villains who defeats and immobilizes Kenshiro. When he was being trained in his technique, his strict yet kind master, Ougai, became the only person that Thouzer loved and respected. In order to be the new successor when he was fifteen, Thouzer was blind-folded and instructed to not withhold his strikes against his last opponent. Thouzer did as he was told but was shocked to learn that he struck down his own master. After his proud master died within his arms, he swore in aggravation to never rely on love again. As the Celestial Emperor, he orders the construction of a pyramid as his master's tomb, enslaving children to build it. He reveals his past to his opponent during his final fight with Kenshiro. Once Kenshiro learns the secret behind his pressure points, Thouzer tries to defeat him with his greatest technique. Surprisingly merciful to his opponent, Kenshiro beats him with a deadly technique that lessens the pain felt by the victims. Told to treasure his last moments, Thouzer speaks his honest desire to be praised by his master before he peacefully dies. Observers of their fight then recognize him to be the man who wanted to experience love the most as opposed to a heartless tyrant, moving even his prisoners to tears. In the original series, the Benevolence Star mourns his death by bleeding "tears" at the top of the pyramid. Dream Mode Thouzer leads his army to invade Miracle Village and encounters Ryuga leading a section of Raoh's troops. Spotting the beaten Toki, Thouzer decides to have his men pursue him in order to get closer to Raoh. To boost his troops, he has Shin serve under him and tries to do the same with Zeed. With the latter fleeing to Shew, the Fang Clan also appear to make their own claim in the area. Thouzer and Shin work together to defeat both parties at once. Quotes *"Out of my sight, vermin!" Gameplay Moveset : : : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , : : : Activates selected technique (see below in its own section). :Dashing : : , : : , : After performing a Timely Strike, Thouzer's moveset changes slightly. : : : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , : :Throw: :Special Technique: :Taunt: Techniques *''Kyokusei Jyujiken'' (Extreme Star Cross Fist) - Thouzer stuns his foes with an energy shockwave, deals a series of punches, before slicing them horizontally with an energy slash from his fingers. He finishes the cross with an overhead stomp. *''Nanto Shōzan Shō'' (South Dipper Quick Cut) - game original technique. Thouzer spirals himself into the air before he crashes back down to the ground, emitting an aura that stuns his foes away. As he laughs, his victims explode around him. *''Tenshō Gunsei Kyaku'' (Heavenly Commander Group Star Leg) - game original technique. Thouzer rushes forward to uplift anyone in front of him off the ground. Whilst airborne, he slices them apart with a overhead kick. *''Seitei no Jihi'' (Celestial Emperor's Compassion) - Thouzer laughs as he spins a spear and mercilessly throws it forward, impaling any within its path. The spear is additionally racked with a destructive shockwave to increase its range. It is not given a name in the original series, but Thouzer does a similar deed during Shew's final moments. *''Nanto Kōzan Shō'' (South Dipper Regular Chopping Rush) - game original technique. Thouzer empowers one of his hands, lifting it overhead for a violet aura. He hops into the air and spins, slicing the ground below in one motion. *''Raitei'' (Thunderbolt) - game original technique. After shouting that he doesn't need love, lightning surrounds the area around him and sends foes flying. It cannot be blocked and creates abnormal effects to surviving foes. *''Hōou Kotō Kaiten'' (Phoenix Battle Cry Piercing Heaven) - Formerly appearing under the same name in Arc System Work's fighting game adaption, the move gets a remix in this title. Thouzer emits a yell and surrounds himself in a violent tinted aura. It boasts an extremely sturdy defense, making it difficult to damage him for a time. *''Tenshō Jūji Hō'' (Heaven-Soaring Cross Phoenix) - Thouzer hovers into the air, exploding the area with his battle aura. As his enemies fly in various directions, Thouzer stands upright in the air, his body forming a cross. *''Kyokusei Jūji Shōha Fu'' (Extreme Star Cross Penetrating Wind) - Another move that appeared with the same name in the previously mentioned fighting game. One of Thouzer's Legendary Techniques, he rushes forward and instantly slices the air with both hands. It appears the foes behind are untouched, but they explode as soon as he rises back to his feet. *''Hōou Enbu Jin'' (Phoenix Fire Dance Edge) - game original technique and one of his legendary ones. Thouzer surrounds himself in a large aura shaped as though it were a phoenix. It seems to soar a few feet forward before it explodes the area around him. Thouzer ends the move with his arms outstretched in the air. *''Raku Ho Ha'' (Fallen Phoenix Ruin) - A move that once appeared in a Sega game, it gains a remix in this title. Thouzer hops into the air and summons a phoenix like the previous technique. This time, he sends the "beast" flying forward to trap several victims within it. As he lands, Thouzer signals one of his arms and it flies to the sky. Fallen Phoenix maybe a subtle nod to Pang Tong's death in Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Fighting Style Nanto Hō-Ō Ken (South Dipper Phoenix Fist) is the unrivalled style of Nanto Seiken and conforms to no particular specialty or stance like the other Nanto techniques, relying purely on speed and power to make up for its lack of defense. As with the Hokuto Shinken style, only one successor can inherit it at any time. Thouzer is known to slice objects with his fingertips, unifying them to attack in wide and powerful swings. In the game, he can fight with shockwaves and several cross-shaped inspired energy attacks. His basic attacks consists of kicks, reserving his fists for the more powerful techniques. When fighting against him in a duel during Legendary Mode, he can also hop out of the player's reach and create a swarm of doubles to attack his opponent. Gallery Souther-comic.jpg|Comic faithful outfit available for downloadable content Category:Fist of the North Star Characters